Fuego de Amor: Reinako
by M.V.A-GLS
Summary: "Fue dónde entendí que mi fuerte amor sucumbía ante su pasión" Esta historia se basa en la relación implícita entre Minako y Rei que va más haya de una simple amistad, esta situada antes del final del manga (La boda de Usagi y Mamoru). Contiene además pasajes de las vidas de nuestras Sailors después de la batalla de S. Galaxía. Narrada como una historia de Amor.
1. Chapter 1 Fuego de Amor

**_***Disclaimer:_** _Naoko Takeuchi es la autora original de cada personaje mencionado en ésta historia que no tiene fines de lucro y sólo es para la creación de mis FanFics._ ** _Sólo por entretenimiento._**

 _ **Hola Hola**_ _ **!**_ Esta es mi primera historia FanFic, basada en el amor y la pasión. Basada en "Reinako" quise plasmar el comienzo, de esta pareja que en mi opinión pudo suceder, o al menos está implícita dentro de la obra original.

Como una fan más de esta pareja quise mostrar lados ocultos de cada una de las protagonistas, espero sea de su agrado.

\- No olviden dejar su Review!** que es para los FanFic la manera de hacernos saber su opinión, como un pago.

Esta historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Minako, excepto por algunos pasajes que son narrados por Rei. Traté de hacerla lo más clara posible. Ojalá les guste!

\- Gracias por su lectura! Abrazos!

M.V.A-GLS

• .¸¸.•"Fuego de Amor"• .¸¸.•

"Fuego de Amor"

Capítulo 1

Por: Lizzie Love M.V.A-GLS

 _\- Ella siempre está en mi mente, forma parte de todo lo que soy, sin ella yo no soy nada._

 _¿Por qué siento esto?, ¿Por qué me atrae tanto?, será acaso que… ¿hay algo mal en mí? No sé qué es lo que sucede pero, debo decirle lo que siento.-_

Mi nombre es Minako Aino, tengo 18 años, soy una estudiante "común" como cualquier otra bueno, la verdad es que mis amigas y yo realmente no somos como las demás personas… somos las Sailors Scouts que protegen a la tierra de las amenazas y ¡el mal!; Aunque de eso ya han pasado aproximadamente dos años.

Una de mis queridas amigas Usagi Tsukino brilla de felicidad por su ahora "más formal" compromiso con su novio y también mi amigo Mamoru Chiba, quién es un medico muy popular en el Hospital central de Tokio, "Todo un Prodigio" como lo llaman algunos de sus colegas.

Ellos realmente están enamorados; ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que son pareja y me siento llena de alegría al saber que están juntos, tanto como lo desean.

Ami Mizuno, mi amiga y en ocasiones "tutora" se encuentra maravillada, al igual que todas nosotras de estudiar su carrera profesional. Al parecer convertirse en Doctora como su madre ha sido su sueño y ver que lo realice es sencillamente fantástico.

Makoto Kino, la fuerte y tierna Mako-chan ha decido preparase para ser una Chef profesional. Es muy talentosa y siempre se le ve entregando toda su energía en cada uno de los platillos que realiza para nosotros… o mejor dicho para Usagi.

Nuestras queridas Haruka y Michiru han recorrido el mundo viajando ya sea, en conciertos de violín o en carreras de fórmula 1, sabemos de ellas gracias a las postales que envían a Usagi o también por Setsuna y Hotaru, quienes son reconocidas a nivel nacional por abrir un laboratorio de robótica y genética que el Profesor Tomoe ayudo a financiar.

Yo en cambio decidí entrar a la prestigiosa Universidad Meiji en la facultad de Artes y Letras para estudiar actuación y convertirme en una gran ¡Estrella!; Claro, además de mis clases privadas de canto. Si, parece que a todos nos ha ido bastante bien.

¡Cierto! Falta una de mis más queridas amigas, Rei Hino tal como lo deseo se convirtió en la doncella más popular del Templo Hikawa, ella es un símbolo de admiración de todas las chicas que pasan a realizar sus oraciones o a comprar y bendecir sus amuletos.

Ella es tan delicada y apasionada en todo lo que hace que resulta muy difícil no prestarle toda tu atención a cada uno de sus movimientos.

" _Como si te atrapara con cada uno de sus movimientos"_

Cuando cruzas esa línea tan delgada entre la vida y la muerte aprendes más de ti… más de lo que realmente es importante.

Hace dos años cuando tuvimos un terrible enfrentamiento contra una oponente llamada Sailor Galaxia mis compañeras y yo perdimos la vida, dejando a Sailor Moon lidiar sola en la batalla, y aunque en presencia jamás la abandonamos no luchamos lo suficiente a su lado.

En aquellos momentos alejada de todo lo material y siendo sólo mi espíritu, comprendí más sobre mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro; ciertos nombres resonaron, ciertos eventos parecían ser olvidados poco a poco… pero, hubo sentimientos que despertaron y quedaron plasmados, que ahora se… jamás se irán.

El amor no era sólo un pasaje de mi remoto pasado, una ilusión que no se consumó, algo que hasta atreviéndome a pensar "idealice", el amor no era una atracción momentánea, no era un sueño, ni producto de mi trivial vida como estudiante, como sólo una niña.

El amor era mi pasado, tenía tintes discretos, disfrazados de admiración, de respeto, de una simple amistad. El amor era mi presente, con la confianza, con una sonrisa, con todo lo que teníamos en común… el amor era mi futuro, con una vida a su lado, con proteger lo que es, con simplemente mirarla cada día y cada noche.

… _Fue donde entendí que mi fuerte amor sucumbía ante su pasión._


	2. Chapter 2 Una pregunta

**_***Disclaimer:_** _Naoko Takeuchi es la autora original de cada personaje mencionado en ésta historia que no tiene fines de lucro y sólo es para la creación de mis FanFics._ ** _Sólo por entretenimiento._**

 _ **Hola Hola**_ _ **!**_ __Esta es mi primera historia FanFic, basada en el amor y la pasión. Basada en "Reinako" quise plasmar el comienzo, de esta pareja que en mi opinión pudo suceder, o al menos está implícita dentro de la obra original.

Como una fan más de esta pareja quise mostrar lados ocultos de cada una de las protagonistas, espero sea de su agrado.

\- No olviden dejar su Review!** que es para los FanFic la manera de hacernos saber su opinión, como un pago.

Esta historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Minako, excepto por algunos pasajes que son narrados por Rei. Traté de hacerla lo más clara posible. Ojalá les guste!

\- Gracias por su lectura! Abrazos!

M.V.A-GLS

• .¸¸.•"Fuego de Amor"• .¸¸.•

"Una pregunta"

Capítulo 2

Por: Lizzie Love M.V.A-GLS

Durante estos dos años no hice más que pensar en ella, en lo que mi corazón me pedía; Dude durante algunos instantes y al final, le fui leal a mi corazón.

Ahora, deje que una inmensa tranquilidad me dominara y comprendí que lo mejor era declararle mis sentimientos, pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Por poco era la situación más aterradora que había vivido jamás, me había enfrentado a los momentos y horrores más peligrosos, pero nada a nunca como esto.

Una mañana de escuela, decidí no asistir y me propuse visitar a la chica culpable de mis desvelos, ella por supuesto no tenía idea y había tenido el valor, si bien no de ignorarme, de marcharse cuando solía llegar a las reuniones que teníamos las chicas y yo. Siempre existía una excusa, siempre había algo más importante que permanecer en el mismo sitio que yo.

Usando un vestido naranja pálido ceñido a mi cuerpo con pequeñas flores amarillas, dejando al descubierto mis brazos, llegando un poco más arriba de mis rodillas con zapatillas rojas, me sentía lista para verla, eso sí usando mi listón y un maquillaje suave para resaltar lo mejor de mi rostro.

Al llegar a la escalinata del templo aquella se volvió cada vez más larga, cómo si no quisiera subir y al mismo tiempo sentía que no deseaba nada más. Después de unos minutos me encontraba arriba y pude reconocer la vestimenta de aquella sacerdotisa que barría algunas hojas secas, inmediatamente se percató de mi presencia y al voltear su piel se volvió pálida, casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Caminé unos pasos para estar frente a ella, al saludarla no pude evitar ruborizarme un poco y clavar mi mirada al suelo.

-Hola ¡Rei! Buenos días- Pude notar la dificultad para mover sus labios, con la que dando una leve sonrisa contesto.

-Buenos días Minako ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- En ese segundo sus manos parecieron ser tan débiles que dejó caer la escoba en el piso, sorprendida la levantó en un solo movimiento.

-Sólo pasaba por aquí - sí claro, no engañaba a nadie-. Y quería saber ¿cómo estabas?-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar –indiferente.

-Genial, sucede que quiero hablar de algo…-puntualicé- .

-Hoy es un día ocupado, pronto será hora de que las jovencitas vengan por su amuleto semanal, vendrán personas a realizar sus oraciones familiares y hay un par de niñas que quieren aprender de mis labores que también vendrán… hoy no puedo. –más excusas, pensé mientras me decía sus deberes.

-Si Rei, pero en verdad tengo que hablarte de algo –Caminé hasta estar directamente a su lado.

-¿Acaso es de chicos?, sí es así no puedo darte mi consejo –molesta- Tu sabes que no me interesan y jamás lo harán, ¡los detesto, no quiero a un hombre a mi lado! –se volteó y me dio la espalda.

En esos momentos sentí como una energía se apoderaba de mí, contra todo lo que conocía cuando la veía de esa forma no podía evitar sentir una fuerte atracción. La rodeé con mis brazos y deje que mi cabeza descansara sobre su espalda, pude percibir su calor y cada uno de los movimientos que hacía al respirar, que quizás siendo parte de este gran frenesí se volvían más rápidos para mí.

-Y ¿qué tal a una mujer? No hace falta que quieras a nadie más que… -comenté entre suspiros –

Es la primera vez que la tengo tan cerca de mí, jamás quisiera olvidar este momento.

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo mientas notaba como se estremecía cada vez más.

-De… -besé su espalda.

Un fuerte grito se hizo presente, parecía un gran trueno que me despertó de mi encantador sueño.

-¡Rei!, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y los amuletos? Pronto llegará la gente… ¿Rei?


	3. Chapter 3 Mi desición y una llamada

**_***Disclaimer:_** __ __ _Naoko Takeuchi es la autora original de cada personaje mencionado en ésta historia que no tiene fines de lucro y sólo es para la creación de mis FanFics._ ** _Sólo por entretenimiento._**

 _ **Hola Hola!**_ __Esta es mi primera historia FanFic, basada en el amor y la pasión. Basada en "Reinako" quise plasmar el comienzo, de esta pareja que en mi opinión pudo suceder, o al menos está implícita dentro de la obra original.

Como una fan más de esta pareja quise mostrar lados ocultos de cada una de las protagonistas, espero sea de su agrado.

\- No olviden dejar su Review!** que es para los FanFic la manera de hacernos saber su opinión.

 **Ya vamos en el Capítulo 3 que emoción!**

Esta historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Minako, excepto por algunos pasajes que son narrados por Rei. Traté de hacerla lo más clara posible. Ojalá les guste!

\- Gracias por su lectura! Abrazos!

M.V.A-GLS

• .¸¸.•"Fuego de Amor"• .¸¸.•

"Mi desición y una llamada"

Capítulo 3

Por: Lizzie Love M.V.A-GLS

Nunca quise tanto que alguien desapareciera…

Rei de un solo salto escapo de mi abrazo y tomando un fuerte respiro contesto.

-Si ¡Abuelo! Estoy aquí, estoy atendiendo a alguien- Finalizo aliviada.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto el hombre claramente exaltado.

-¡Minako! ¡Bienvenida!- Abrazándome como estoy segura que no lo había hecho jamás- ¿Sabes? Rei siempre habla muy bien de ti, dice que tú te volverás una cantante muy famosa, que tu talento es un único "Destello de Luz", bienvenida muchacha, bienvenida.

-¿Rei, hablando de mí?- Al mirarla sus ojos eran fríos y su rostro se mostraba completamente serio, apenas me regresaba la mirada cuando…

-Abuelo le estas quitando su tiempo, es mejor que se vaya de inmediato.

-Para nada- Contesto relajado- ¡ Hey! ¿No te gustaría ayudarnos? Necesitamos manos extras en el templo, solamente por el día de hoy, ¿Si?

-Rei ¿está bien?- le pregunté antes de contestar.

Ahora aquellos ojos se tornaban tranquilos o mejor dicho, indiferentes hacía mí.

-No podrás usar esa ropa, ya lo sabes muy bien, ¡ven, acompáñame!

Con una gran sonrisa fui detrás de ella, al entrar en su habitación y vestirme como una "Miko" no me sentía como yo misma, pero estaba a su lado, así que no me importaba demasiado.

Reflejada en su espejo hice un pequeña posee y cuestione.

-Y bien… ¿Cómo me veo?- Mientras me aventuraba a guiñar un ojo y sonreír.

-Igual que siempre- secamente- te dije que hoy era un día ocupado ¡ven ya!

Durante un gran periodo del día, estuve entregando amuletos y respondiendo algunas preguntas sobre el templo y sus alrededores, tanta calma era extraña, pero de alguna forma reconfortante. Rei como siempre, alegre, bondadosa y gentil. Parecía que sólo estaba molesta cuando algo se trataba de mí.

Mientras llegaba el atardecer y las personas se marchaban, el abuelo lucía cansado, de manera inocente le propuse retirarse a descansar, asegurándole que yo le ayudaría a su nieta a cerrar y terminar lo que hiciera falta. Con una gran sonrisa el acepto y dándole un beso a la chica en la frente entro al templo.

Cuando me despedía de él, giré para encontrarme con ella, determinada y sería comento

-Puedes irte ahora, agradezco tu ayuda en cuanto pueda te pagaré, gracias.

-¿Pagarme?- A caso ¿bromeaba?- Lo hice por gusto, por ayudarte, para estar contigo.

-No necesito de tu compañía- Vaya que si me dolió esa aclaración.

-Sí, pero en serio necesito decirte algo Rei… acerca de la pregunta que te hice.

-No recuerdo tal cosa.

En ese momento se voltio y cerro aquel cuarto donde se dieron los amuletos, ni siquiera me miro cuando…

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, ya debo irme hasta pronto Minako.

No sabía que había hecho mal, lo único que quería era estar a su lado, quería decirle lo que sentía.

Lentamente en el camino a casa veía el cielo nocturno y pensaba en ella, en nuestros momentos juntas, en todo lo que haría si supiese la verdad. Asimilaba todo y a la vez nada.

Tenía preguntas, quería que fuera perfecto, pero ¿Cómo?

Casi a las 10:00 pm tomé el teléfono y decidida marque aquel número…

-¿Bueno? ¿Qué tal?

*~° _Pensamiento de Rei_ °~*

 _Pasaron dos años desde ese momento, mis sueños y visiones se encuentran llenos de nieblas, pero ¿Por qué? No importa ya, no significa nada._

 _¡Puedo evitarla! Puedo pretender que no me interesa, no le hablaré, a menos que deba hacerlo._

 _Todo me recuerda a ella, viene su presencia con el Sol, con su calor y no se van con la Luna… al contrario, se fortalece cuando nuestro pasado se hace presente._

 _La olvidaré, lo haré, es lo mejor._


	4. Chapter 4 Disculpas con una aparición

**_***Disclaimer:_** __ __ _Naoko Takeuchi es la autora original de cada personaje mencionado en ésta historia que no tiene fines de lucro y sólo es para la creación de mis FanFics._ ** _Sólo por entretenimiento._**

 _ **Hola Hola!**_ _Como saben, los primeros capítulos son muy cortos por lo que, a partir de éste todos serán más extensos._ __

\- No olviden dejar su Review!** que es para los FanFic es la manera de hacernos saber su opinión.

 **Ya vamos en el Capítulo 4 que emoción!**

Esta historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Minako, excepto por algunos pasajes que son narrados por Rei. Traté de hacerla lo más clara posible. Ojalá les guste!

\- ¡Gracias por su lectura! ¡Abrazos!

M.V.A-GLS

• .¸¸.•"Fuego de Amor"• .¸¸.•

"Disculpas con una aparición"

Capítulo 4

Por: Lizzie Love M.V.A-GLS

Dos días después sin tener ninguna noticia de ella, me encontraba ansiosa por ver a mi querida Usagi en el Crown, ya que al parecer tenía grandes noticias por compartir.

Al terminar la escuela estaba sedienta y me sentía vencida, pero de repente observé como una larga y hermosa cabellera negra entraba poco a poco al café, así que no tuve más remedio que entrar a prisa, al parecer yo no sería la única invitada.

Cruce la puerta y pude ver a todas mis amigas, incluidas Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y la pequeña Hotaru bueno, no tan pequeña.

Pude ver a Mamoru, Motoki y Unazuki, todos reunidos y alegres.

-¡Minako-chan! ¡Llegaste al fin!- dijo Usagi mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo siento, hoy me demoré con una clase, pero ¿qué sucede?

-Usagi-chan no ha parado de reír y mostrar su buen humor… hay algo que parece ocultarnos-Decía Mako-chan mientras sonreía.

-Ella no se atrevería a tener secretos con nosotras, ¿cierto?- Preguntaba con ansiedad Ami-chan.

-¿Qué sucede Setsuna?-Dijo Rei quién en esos momentos era la más alejada de todos, interrogándola de un modo incómodo al ver la carcajada de la nombrada- ¿Tu sabes algo?

-Considero que sólo es algo que podemos escuchar de ellos- Mientras miraba a Mamoru-san y a Usagi-chan.

-¿Y bien cabeza de bombón? ¿Por qué nos has convocado aquí?- Cuestionaba sin rodeos Haruka mientras Michiru tomaba su brazo.

-Muy bien mis queridos amigos hoy les tengo noticias, permítanme anunciar que Mamo-chan fue ésta misma tarde a mi casa para hablar con mis padres y pedir mi mano en ¡matrimonio!- mientras corría para recibir el abrazo y felicitación de todos.

-Felicidades a ambos- comentaba Hotaru

-En buen momento- con una sonrisa decía Michiru

-Muchas felicidades, ustedes ya son tan tiernos- dije rápidamente.

-Me parece muy conveniente ¿Cuándo es su ceremonia?- preguntó Rei a quien note feliz, pero algo sería dada la ocasión.

-Exactamente en dos semanas- contestaba muy orgullo Mamoru-san.

-Ya que he planeado todo desde hace tiempo, no veo motivo por el cual no hacerla lo más pronto posible- nos informaba Usagi.

-¡Genial!- decía Mako-chan- permítanme hacerles su pastel… por favor, como un regalo para ustedes ¿sí?

-Muchas gracias, con gusto aceptamos- contestaba la pareja.

-Muy bien, que bueno que todo este arreglado ¡Ahora que comience la fiesta!

-Esperen un momento, nosotros también tenemos un anuncio que dar- decía Haruka- resulta que Michiru y yo somos parte de una presentación que realizará el Centro Artístico Nippon de Tokyo la próxima semana y todos aquí son cordialmente invitados, es una muestra de arte e interpretaremos algunas piezas musicales.

-Yo iré, una fiesta parece el remedio necesario para una semana tan larga como ésta- dije mientras mis ojos apuñalaban a Rei.

-Dudo de esa gran fiesta y más por lo que acabo de escuchar, al parecer no será tan selecta como imaginé.

Ese comentario había dolido, pero seguro era que no le daría el placer de verme ofendida.

-Oh ¡vamos!- todos podemos ir ¿cierto? No es necesaria tanta violencia- comentaba Usagi mientras nos atrapo a ambas con su cálido abrazo.

-¡CLARO!- decíamos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras la música se escuchaba a todo volumen, disfrutaba de la compañía de mis amigas… hasta que traté de ignorar cierta mirada que pude sentir a mis espaldas, cuando gire para ver de quién se trataba no podía creerlo, era Rei.

Ella me observaba desde el otro lado del Crown con un rostro lleno de tristeza; tanta que al ver su mejilla vi una lagrima caer.

Sabía que no era lo mejor y más en nuestra situación, pero necesitaba acercarme y saber qué es lo que sucedía con ella, lentamente fui haciendo presencia lo suficiente como para notar un pañuelo empapado.

-Rei, ¿qué pasa?- Le pregunte, sin notar que mi distancia con ella se volvía cada vez más corta.

-Nada.

-¡Vamos!- mientras me animaba a tocarla para secar la última gota.

De repente, su mano se deslizó para tocar suavemente la mía, y en pocos segundos prensaba mi brazo con una gran fuerza.

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada- molesta.

-Disculpa me por favor.

-No es nada- Ahí se marchaba… de nuevo.

-¡BIEN!- Dije sin pensar- ¡Si tanto te molesto lo mejor será no acercarme jamás a ti!

Cuando me di cuenta, ya todos nos habían escuchado.

-Me parece perfecto- Sin mirarme – No tengo intención de seguir a tu lado nunca.

-¡GENIAL!-Dije con la voz más alta que pude entonar, eso sin notar que Rei ni una sola vez había levantado la suya.

-Lo lamento Usagi, no puedo quedarme más… hay cosas que debo hacer en el templo- Comentaba la sacerdotisa mientras tomaba la mano de nuestra Princesa y la miraba tanto como a Mamoru-san.

-Está bien Rei, entiendo-Dijo Usagi un tanto triste, pero sin protestar nada, sólo se le veía con cierta preocupación en sus ojos.

-Minako-chan -Menciono mi nombre- Mako-chan - ¿Qué sucedió?.

-Nada… nada que pueda entender.

Al poco tiempo me sentí incomoda por aquella escena y de una forma no tan distinta a la de mi pelinegra me despedí de todos, con la única diferencia de que la futura Novia sólo lo hizo a los lejos. Mamoru-san nos dijo a todos que se encontraba "Indispuesta", al notar su enfermedad quise quedarme, pero él me animo a irme, con la promesa de que ella estaría bien.

Con mi salida del Crown tuve tiempo para estar sola y pensar en todo lo que había pasado, Artemis como suele hacer apareció frente mío y preguntó:

-Mina ¿Estás bien?- con esa mirada llena de preocupación que me parecía cómica.

-Claro, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Por lo ocurrido con Rei… ella parecía muy decidida a no verte.

-Bueno, eso no es mi asunto, ya no me interesa, a decir verdad… ya nada de ella me interesa ahora- ¡MENTIRA!

Cuando llegamos a casa, el como siempre durmió a los pies de mi cama y conforme la noche llegaba en mi mente pensé en toda nuestra historia.

Era verdad que estaba molesta con ella, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que la rodeaba.

" _Me volvía loca, pero estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ella"_

Durante el fin de semana me sentía ya con ánimos de salir con mis amigas, y fue Usagi-chan quién aceptó gustosa a mi invitación.

Después de comer algo, un paseo y compras sonaban ideal para seguir con aquel sábado relajante.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Rei?- Me cuestionaba bastante seria.

-Rei? Pues de la misma manera en las que las viste, no he hablado con ella desde ese día- Dije lo más indiferente que pude, pero imaginó que eso no la engaño, pues ni yo lo hubiera creído.

-Mmm… que lastima, me habría encantado que ustedes se hubieran reconciliado ya…- Decía mientras su tono se tornaba con burla.

-Sí, pero no sé cuándo pueda llegar a pasar.- Y ¿por qué me miras así?

-Bueno, por nada en particular, me recordaste a una chica que conocí hace 4 años ya… alguien que no era capaz de ser…

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte exaltada.

-Nada, creo que ya lo olvide.

-¡Vamos! ¡Anda! Dime Usagi! ¿Por qué me dejas así?- Mientas la sacudía un poco de sus hombros.

-Te dije que lo olvidé- Cerrando su ojo y sonriendo.

Al final, no me dijo a quién le recordaba, y decidí no preguntar más.

Aun caminábamos por la playa cuando un auto se acercó a nosotras.

¿Les gusto? Espero que ¡Sí! Porque lo entretenido apenas comienza!

¿Qué creen que suceda? ¿Qué hará Mina?

Nos vemos en la próxima lectura! Bye!

 _ **Aika Aragami:**_ _¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero de todo corazón que la historia vaya siendo de tu agrado y no dejes de seguirla. Gracias también por recomendarla. Saludos (No será mi única historia así)_

 _ **Phodeikos:**_ _Muchas gracias por tu Review, espero subir más capítulos, puesto que estoy por terminar esta historia, espero de todo corazón que sea de tu agrado y te quedes hasta el final. Saludos!_


	5. Chapter 5 Sonrisas

**_***Disclaimer:_** __ __ _Naoko Takeuchi es la autora original de cada personaje mencionado en ésta historia que no tiene fines de lucro y sólo es para la creación de mis FanFics._ ** _Sólo por entretenimiento._**

 _ **Hola Hola!**_ _Espero la historia sea de su agrado! Ya que le relato comienza a tomar una dirección muy diferente a otras… Nos leemos en los Reviews!_

\- No olviden dejar su Review!** que es para los FanFic es la manera de hacernos saber su opinión.

 **Importante:** Debido a que la plataforma me permite subir dos capítulos por mes, la historia será actualizada dos veces, en la primera y última semana de cada mes. De esa forma sabrán cuando salé un capítulo nuevo. ¡Gracias!

 **¡Por fin! ¡Capítulo 5!**

\- ¡Gracias por su lectura! ¡Abrazos!

M.V.A-GLS

• .¸¸.•"Fuego de Amor"• .¸¸.•

"Sonrisas"

Capítulo 5

Por: Lizzie Love M.V.A-GLS

-¡Haruka!, ¡Michiru!- Decía Usagi-chan mientras se acercaba a ellas para saludarles.

-Pero, ¿qué hacen por aquí?

-Sólo pasábamos a saludar, ¿Qué tal Minako?- Se dirigió a mi Haruka con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Haruka!- Contesté igual que ella, con una enorme sonrisa, que sí bien ya no era coqueta… el tiempo la había transformado en una llena de sincera amistad.

-Disculpa sí tarde demasiado, pero nuestros compromisos parecían ser demasiados- Comentaba la corredora.

-No te disculpes, soy yo quién debería hacerlo, después de todo soy yo quien pide tu tiempo.

Usagi-chan sin entender nada sólo sonrió y dijo:

-Veo que tienen planes y no me sorprende que ya tengan que irse.

-Perdona me, por favor- Le dije con arrepentimiento, en verdad no quería dejarla sola, pero mi compromiso con Haruka era de suma importancia.

-No hay porqué Minako-chan, hay un par de cosas que tengo que hacer con Mamo-chan para la boda, de hecho no me sorprendería que estuviera esperándome… por haya- Señalando hacia la parte final de los comercios.

Y justamente ahí, se encontraba su apuesto prometido quién enseguida volteo para vernos y saludar a la distancia.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Huhh…!- Se tocó un poco el vientre.

-¿Qué pasa?- Reaccionaba Haruka

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?- le pregunté

-Te ves un poco cansada- comento Michiru

-No es nada… sólo son mis nervios de novia que comienzan a traicionarme, últimamente mi estómago no ha parado de dar vueltas.

Antes de darnos cuenta Mamoru-san estaba con nosotros y de inmediato tomó el hombro de Usagi-chan.

-Usako ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto notoriamente serio

-Estoy bien, ya lo sabes –Mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Al principio me pareció un gesto coqueto, pero cuando lo pensé aquella noche resultó que era la forma de ocultar un gran secreto.

-Entonces…- Decía Haruka ya que el ambiente se había tornado más tranquilo -No importa si llevo a Minako a un paseo ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que no! –Decía Usagi-chan –confió en ti y más en esa clase de auntos.

Por un momento la miré, pero su tierna sonrisa me calmo, hacía varias semanas que Usagi parecía ser más observadora, ya no solía gritar o llorar por todo… la mitad de las veces podía estar segura que sabía lo que todas pensábamos, pero sólo se limitaba a vigilar nuestras actitudes y brindar su entero apoyo a quién lo necesitara.

" _Mi amiga llorona, se había convertido en una mujer muy distinta… quizás y sólo quizás nuestro futuro estaba más cerca de lo que creía"_

Terminé entrando al convertible amarillo y mientras me sentaba en la parte de atrás pude sentir la fuerza del acelerador, mientras visualizaba a Usagi y Mamoru a la distancia.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te has sentido en tu nueva escuela Minako-san? ¿Te resulta agradable? –Preguntaba Michiru con su única elegancia.

-¡Es maravillosa! –Conteste entusiasmada- Siento que puedo convertirme en una verdadera estrella.

-Es fantástico, suena muy prometedor, no dudo que tu talento asombre a los demás-

-Muchas gracias Michiru-san- dije apenada –Pero, creo que quizás exageras un poco- Hice un pequeño gesto con la mano.

-No me lo parece, he escuchado cosas muy buenas sobre tu canto, ¿Cómo dijo? – Preguntándose a sí misma- "Un único destello de luz".

-¿Qué sucede Minako-san? ¿Dije algo malo? –comentó la aguamarina al ver mi reacción, tan sorprendida estaba que no podía decir nada.

…Pensé, esas palabras las he escuchado antes, pero no pude ser…

-¿Mina? –Termino.

-¡Nada! Disculpa me por favor –riendo tontamente nerviosa- Es que, recordé a alguien.

-Oh ya veo, nada grave entonces.

-Así es.

Cuando menos lo noté estábamos en su casa y justo creí que aquella conversación se daría dentro de ella, Michiru fue la única que descendió del auto.

-Imagino que querrás privacidad –comento tranquila -Espero verte pronto.

-¡Claro! Y gracias –Dije alegremente.

Termino despidiéndonos… aquella chica que sin saberlo me había dado justo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Quisieras pasarte hacia adelante?- preguntó Haruka.

-Está bien- Mientas aún se encontraba en marcha el auto me pase al asiento delantero en un solo movimiento.

-Jajaja, veo que eres rápida ¿te gustaría ir al muelle para que hablemos?

-Sí, suena bien.

Al llegar bajamos y caminamos lentamente hacía la orilla, entre el asfalto y el mar.

-¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablar?- Sonabas bastante seria por teléfono el otro día

-Fue muy tarde ¿verdad? A las 10:00 pm ya debes estar descansando- dije preocupada

-No fue así, tranquila, estaba practicando con Michiru ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.- comentaba muy nerviosa- La verdad es que te cité aquí porqué quería preguntarte algo, pero es muy personal y no quisiera que te ofendieras.

-Bueno, me tienes con intriga dime, ¿Qué es?

En ese momento baje mi cabeza y seguramente mi rostro estaba más sonrojado que ninguno, pero debía preguntarle, debía poder hacerlo… y al final pensé ¡Rei!

-¿CÓMO FUE QUE LE DIJISTE A MICHIRU LO QUE SENTÍAS POR ELLA?- Aun apenada le pregunté y considero que bastante alto.

Haruka me miro sorprendida, creí que me diría que eso no era mi asunto, que se marcharía y sería el final de mi patética pregunta. Cuando de pronto al ver su rostro, la miré con una sonrisa tranquila y con una calma que me desvaneció todo lo que imaginé.

-Bueno, no me ofende tu pregunta, considero que es muy dulce de tu parte que quieras saber… ahora que lo pienso, nunca se lo dije.- Terminaba con una gran carcajada.

¿Les gusto? Espero que ¡Sí! Porque lo entretenido apenas comienza!

¿Qué creen que suceda? ¿Era esa la respuesta que esperaban?

¿Pueden adivinar el secreto de U&M?

Nos vemos en la próxima lectura! Bye!

El capítulo tiene el nombre de "Sonrisas" porqué me gusta la manera en la cual estas dicen mucho más que las palabras, a veces pueden ser sinceras y otras ocultan tristezas o secretos.

 _ **Phodeikos:**_ _¡Muchas gracias por tu Review! y de hecho tuviste razón, la gran Haruka Tennoh no podía faltar en este fanfiction; Espero que la historia vaya siendo de tu agrado y ayudes a recomendarla, muchas gracias! Saludos._


	6. Chapter 6 Más fuerte

٠•● **Disclaimer:** __ __ _Naoko Takeuchi es la autora original de cada personaje mencionado en ésta historia que no tiene fines de lucro y sólo es para la creación de mis FanFics._

 **Sólo por entretenimiento.**

 _¡Hola Hola! Espero la historia sea de su agrado! Ya que le relato comienza a tomar una dirección muy diferente a otras… Nos leemos en los Reviews!_

\- No olviden dejar su Review!** que es para los FanFic es la manera de hacernos saber su opinión.

De manera general, quisiera agradecer a todos por sus opiniones y la oportunidad de que esta historia siga creciendo.

 **Importante: Debido a que la plataforma me permite subir dos capítulos por mes, la historia será actualizada dos veces, en la primera y última semana de cada mes. De esa forma sabrán cuando salé un capítulo nuevo. ¡Gracias!**

 **¡YA NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO 6!**

✿˙·٠•●-●•٠·˙✿

\- ¡Gracias por su lectura! ¡Abrazos!

M.V.A-GLS

• .¸¸.•"Fuego de Amor"• .¸¸.•

"Más fuerte"

Capítulo 6

Por: Lizzie Love M.V.A-GLS

Sin duda alguna la respuesta que recibí de Haruka no era la que tenía en mente, por unos momentos mi imaginación recreo una escena totalmente romántica de mis dos amigas, un hermoso atardecer y una gran propuesta aunque claro, ese era más bien mi estilo.

-¿Ahhh? ¡¿Enserio?!

-Deja explicar mejor, ella es más que mi novia y como sabes hemos pasado momentos muy fuertes llenos de dificultades, al igual que tú.

-Así es.

-Pienso que cuando tienes sentimientos fuertes por alguna persona lo más importante es más que decir palabras, el demostrarlo con acciones. Quizás digas que amas a una persona, pero sin mostrar ese amor… en mi experiencia esas palabras sólo se las llevará el viento.

-Entiendo, demostrar ese amor – comenté mientras reflexionaba.

-Así es, por eso respondiendo a tu pregunta; nunca se lo dije, pero sé muy bien lo que siento por ella, sé que es algo especial, al luchar a su lado me siento invencible y saber que ella sabe que yo estaré para ella siempre, es más que suficiente para demostrarle mi amor.

Me tomé unos segundos para mirarla, ella siempre solía parecer fría y algo dura, pero no cabía duda de que al hablar de Michiru todo eso desaparecía al instante.

-Contéstame algo Mina.

Respondí moviendo mi cabeza

-¿Acaso? ¿Tienes algún sentimiento especial por alguien y no sabes cómo demostrarlo?

-Sí. –Conteste algo triste- Sólo que no estoy segura de que esa persona pueda corresponderme.

-Quiero que sepas que lo que te conté es solo mi manera de expresar mis sentimientos, quizás tu tengas una forma diferente.

-Está bien Haruka, entiendo lo que has querido decir. Sólo quisiera que esa persona entendiera los sentimientos que tengo por ella, que siempre está en mi mente, lo mucho que la amo… - Dije con mi corazón totalmente abierto.

-¿Y no puedes hacerlo?- me preguntó poniendo toda su atención en mí.

-Ella… es decir, esa persona no me da oportunidad.

-¡Vaya!- dijo mientras dejaba ir un gran suspiro – tú no eres la Mina Aino que hace unos años me perseguía por la ciudad sólo para saber mi nombre.

-Es verdad - sonreí – me he desanimado bastante.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? Sólo un poco, esta vez es diferente… ésta vez es…

-¿Para siempre?

La mire y pude ver sus ojos clavados en mí, era como si supiera que mis sentimientos eran distintos, como si… efectivamente, fuera -Tienes razón, es para siempre.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, haz que conozca tus sentimientos, debes recobrar toda tu fuerza y tu astucia. – eso último lo dijo llena de una particular alegría.

-¡Claro! – le respondí más feliz y llena de esperanzas – no sólo tengo que decírselo, tengo que demostrárselo.

-Por supuesto, y seguramente pensaras en algo que te permita hacerlo.

-Lo haré, es una promesa.

La discreción era algo con lo que se podía contar, yo le había dado mi confianza y estaba segura de estaba en buenas manos, aunque también un par de pensamientos atravesaron mi mente, no sabía nada de lo que haría, pero algo debía hacer…

Al final de la tarde Haruka me llevo a su auto para terminar en la entrada de mi casa. El cielo lleno de estrellas me hacía sentir nostalgia.

-Gracias por todo, en verdad me has ayudado mucho.

-De nada, espero que mi consejo te sirva de algo.

-Sí lo hará.

-De acuerdo preciosa, porque ahora tengo un favor que pedirte. Cómo sabes nuestra presentación es decir, de Mich y yo será dentro de dos días, el próximo martes.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede?

-Nos encantaría que nos acompañaras con tu bella voz en la interpretación de algunas canciones, aceptarías ¿por favor?

Después de aquella tarde, sentí que no podía negarme, ella me había ayudado y lo justo era hacer lo mismo, pero me emocionaba tanto la simple idea de cantar que me dije ¿por qué no?

-Ahí estaré – sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias y una cosa más – antes de irse volteo para mirarme

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sé bien que ella es una persona muy diferente a ti y tendrá su manera de mostrar su amor, no te precipites, tanto que tienes razón, fue ella quién le recomendó a Michiru tu gran talento además no puedo creer que no sienta nada por ti, por la Diosa del amor. ¡Nos vemos preciosa!

-Claro. ¡Gracias!

Será posible que Haruka todo el tiempo hubiera sabido de quién hablaba. Supongo que si… ahora imagino algo peor, ¿sería posible que Usagi también lo sepa?

Mi discreción no había sido suficiente, quise que mis sentimientos no se notaran y paso todo lo contrario. Aun así no importa, por ella haría lo que fuera.

En mi habitación, Artemis se acercó a mí

-Mina ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento he estado con Haruka y Michiru. Adivina ¿Qué paso?

-No lo sé… ¿qué es?

-Me invitaron a cantar en su presentación artística, el próximo martes, ¿no es genial?

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Al fin uno de tus sueños se volverá realidad!

-Lo sé… no puedo esperar, debe ser maravilloso ver a tanto público reunido.

-Sí, Mina, pero aun así algo te pasa… ¿Qué es?

Aunque quise ocultarlo, mi fiel amigo me conocía bastante bien, y aunque realmente nunca le admití mis sentimientos por ella, el más que nadie los conocía.

-Artemis, tú me querrás siempre ¿cierto? – pregunte seria y al notarlo sonrojado contesto.

-Sabes que sí, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre será así, ¿cómo dejar de quererte?

-Bueno, ¿incluso si no soy la persona que crees que soy?

-¿Qué?

-Sucede que encontré a la persona que más amo, con la que quiero pasar mi vida, y con la que me alegra saber que lo haré.

-No entiendo. ¿Quién es él?

-No él- sonreí- ella.

Aquella noche le confesé mis sentimientos a mi mejor amigo, esa noche le hablé de mi amor.

✿˙·٠•●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•٠·˙✿

¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? ¿Les gusto?

¿Adivinan el plan de la gran Mina Aino?

Faltando un poco a mi promesa, éste capítulo vuelve a ser un poco corto, pero es una conclusión (breve) a lo que es "Mina" ya verán porque… jijiji

Últimamente, he tratado de mejorar en cuanto a redacción y la publicación de la historia, porque sinceramente una cosa es escribirlo en papel, emocionarme y luego hacerlo de esta forma electrónica y ser un caos. Aun así espero, espero, que les guste mi pequeña creación y continúen con su lectura y la compartan, para que más gente pueda conocer sobre este "Fuego de Amor"

Nos vemos en la próxima lectura! Bye!

• .¸¸.• ¯`•.AGRADECIMIENTOS BONITOS .•´´¯•.¸¸.•

 _ **Leyla Zind:**_ _Muchas gracias por tu Review! Jajaja la verdad es que sí, tiene algunos errores por ahí pero al ser mi primera historia, espero se perdonen y ya no se repitan._

 _Gracias por seguirla y compartirla, deseo no decepcionarte, y respecto a mis redes sociales, los links están bien, pero mi página personal se encuentra en "remodelación" pero estará visible pronto, para contar con tu apoyo. °u° Gracias!_

 _ **Homura Devil:**_ _Gracias por leer este chulo Fic, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. La historia la hago de todo corazón para los amantes de "Reinako" Gracias***_


	7. Chapter 7 Más fuerte como el fuego

• .¸¸.•"Fuego de Amor"• .¸¸.•

"Más fuerte como el fuego"

Capítulo 7

Por: Lizzie Love M.V.A-GLS

La mañana luce muy prometedora, una calma parecía reinar en nuestras vidas, probablemente durante más tiempo del que hubiéramos querido, pero el fuego parece inquieto, un evento sucederá, algo nuevo.

Durante cada día suelo ocuparme de las tareas dentro de nuestro Templo, pero hoy todo ha sido cambiado; mi abuelo asistirá a un retiro espiritual y a diferencia de otros éste simula más importancia ya que, ni yo misma puedo ir con él. A pesar de su temperamento usualmente sereno parece olvidar cada mínimo detalle de lo que tiene que preparar para iniciar su viaje, es sumamente cómico, me hace feliz.

Rei Hino es mi nombre, tengo 18 años de edad, soy la doncella del Templo Hikawa y también la honorable Sailor Mars guardiana de la Princesa Serenity de la Luna.

En mi consideración tengo todo lo que podría pedir, un hogar maravilloso con un abuelo quién ha cuidado de mi desde muy pequeña, preciosas amigas y un propósito en la vida, honestamente no debería ser capaz de querer algo más… excepto que mi egoísmo me pide algo que no puedo tener, sólo a una persona que me parece imposible, un sueño más lejano que ningún otro.

-¡Rei!- me decía mi abuelo mientras me sacaba abruptamente de mis pensamientos. – ¿Tienes mi equipaje? ¿Te encuentras bien hija?

-¡Sí Claro! Abuelo, una disculpa, siento mucha ansiedad el día de hoy.-

-¿Ansiosa? Ya veo, es por la reunión que tienes con tus amigas ¿no es verdad? – lanzándome una mirada llena de burla.

-Supongo, debe ser por eso – Dije más calmada- ¿A qué se debe esa expresión tuya?

-A nada, te imaginas cosas Rei -¡Sí claro!- sólo te recuerdo que no estaré disponible en caso de que me necesites, iré muy alto en las montañas y no tendré forma de comunicarme contigo.

-Lo sé.

-De acuerdo, yo no estaré hoy así que dejo el Templo en tus manos mi querida nieta, lo más probable es que llegue el día de mañana por la noche.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estaré bien- Conteste con una sonrisa.

-Sé bien que lo estarás- Me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el arco para bajar las escaleras del Templo.

Al final vi a mi abuelo tomar un taxi y marcharse a gran velocidad, al parecer cree que no tengo idea de que algo trama, pero tampoco tengo la intensión de averiguarlo.

No tengo dudas de que un evento muy extraño sucederá, algo inusual y no sé qué cosa podrá ser.

Al acercarme nuevamente a mi fuego una gran inquietud se apodera de mí, en el último par de años he sentido cosas que están fuera de orden y no sé porque… quizás son producto de mi egoísmo.

¿Qué es correcto? Y ¿Qué no lo es? Antes lo sabía, pero ahora todo parece tan confuso… es como si no logrará reconocerme a mí misma, ésta chica que sólo tiene un nombre en la mente, que lucha todos los días por no revelar su secreto, que se mantiene cautiva en una prisión que creo para ella hiriendo incluso a la persona más importante de su vida y que sí encontrará algo parecido a lo que siente cuando está a su lado, sería el fuego mismo el inextinguible fuego.

 _El calor de la mañana perdía intensidad, las sombras se movían y el tiempo había pasado_.

-¿Señorita Rei?- Se escuchó fuera del templo y me aparto de mi prisión. Al salir del Santuario vi a una pequeña niña tocando con sus manos sus rodillas en señal de cansancio y pidiendo aire desesperadamente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Has venido corriendo hasta aquí?

-Así es señorita, vine por su consejo.

-Dime de qué se trata- conteste mientras guiaba a la pequeña a las escaleras para que pudieras sentarnos ahí.

-Bueno, yo la verdad… -continuo dudando- Quisiera saber ¿Sí una persona puede gustarle a otra a primera vista?

Inmediatamente noté la importancia de su pregunta, al ver como sus mejillas se volvían más y más rojas como el mismo fuego.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- pregunté- ¿A caso tú sientes que es posible?

-Sí señorita, hay un chico en mi escuela "Ryu-kun" y él… bueno, desde el día en que lo conocí, el me agrada mucho y yo… -Saco una carta de su mochila- quisiera decirle lo que…

-¿Sientes?-termine su oración.

Asintiendo me había respondido.

-Sí te refieres a ¿que sí es posible que el amor llegue a ti, tan repentinamente?, Sí lo es –sonreí– Aún eres muy joven y no debes perder tiempo cuando de algo tan delicado se trata.

-Muchas gracias señorita, sólo quería más fuerzas para atreverme a entregarle la carta.

-Entiendo Kanako-chan.

-Y dígame, ¿usted tiene a alguien que ame? ¿Cierto?, por eso describe y suspira tanto cuando habla de amor.

Impresionada más no ofendida por su pregunta tan directa, me vi con deseos de serle honesta a esa pequeña.

-¿Te parece?- respondí con diversión.

-Creo que sí.

-En realidad, yo si tengo a una persona amada, pienso en esa persona todo el tiempo.

-¿Y cómo es él?

-¿Él? –Deje escapar una leve risa- Bueno, él es todo lo opuesto a mí, no es que sea mala persona, es extraordinaria en su propio estilo, pero es un escándalo total.

-¡Vaya! Debe amarla mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- sorprendida por la afirmación de Kanako.

-Porque usted ríe y suspira cuando lo describe, sí él no la amará no sería capaz de irradiar tanto amor. Pienso que esa persona le corresponde señorita y mucho… de lo contrario, usted no se vería tan feliz.

-Gracias Kanako-chan.

-¿Por qué?

-Por darme el valor que necesitaba para ser yo misma.

✿˙·٠•●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•٠·˙✿

¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? ¿Les gusto?

¿Qué opinan de la elegante Rei? Vaya que es apasionada…

¿Tienen idea de lo que vendrá a futuro? ¿Qué esperan de este FF?

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo… una disculpa por lo atrasado de la actualización, pero el trabajo no me dejaba… Ok, como ya lo notaron a partir de aquí será narrado por Rei, pero tranquis que Minako volverá tarde que temprano.

Cabe mencionar, que ya no haré mi larga introducción con los demás capítulos para que lean bonito, a gusto y no rompa tanto con la línea de la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer "Fuego de Amor" y compartirla, ya que así muchas más personas podrán conocer más de ~Reinako~

 **¡Noticias! Estoy trabajando en pequeñas historias de los demás personajes y situaciones complementarias a ésta, espero empezar a subirlas pronto.**

Nos vemos en la próxima lectura! Bye!

• .¸¸.• ¯`•.AGRADECIMIENTOS BONITOS .•´´¯•.¸¸.•

 _ **Leyla Zind:**_ _Sí! Definitivamente ésta historia está escrita a mano, pero con mucho amor, gracias por tu review… el saber que encuentras parecido a los personajes originales con mi FF me hace muy feliz, en serio muchas gracias, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo! Y tranquila… que la paz de Rei no le durará mucho… (Jajaja)_

 _ **Kagome1999:**_ _Muchas gracias por tu Review, espero la historia vaya siendo de tu agrado y seguir contando con tu apoyo… saludos._


	8. Chapter 8 Lo más bello

• .¸¸.•"Fuego de Amor"• .¸¸.•

"Lo más bello está en el escenario"

Capítulo 8

Por: Lizzie Love M.V.A-GLS

Después de despedir a la pequeña Kanako tuve el tiempo necesario para terminar mi meditación y al fin, comprender más acerca de aquel sentimiento que estremecía mi cuerpo, aquel que hacía brotar un calor distinto, el calor del amor.

 _¿Para qué negar lo verdadero? ¿Para qué ocultar aquello que brilla tanto como el sol?_

Me preocupaba solo una cosa, el rechazo y no me refiero a la culpable de mi temor, sino por todas las personas que me rodeaban, acaso ¿me verían como una persona diferente? ¿No sería tratada como usualmente lo soy? ¿Puedo sobreponerme al rechazo de los demás? ¿Y sí la lastiman? Jamás podría perdonarme que le hicieran daño de esa forma por mi causa.

Muchas ideas erróneas circularon mi mente en esos momentos, pero al pensar en ella todo se desvanecía, todo parecía tan sencillo y real. Nada era más importante que mis sentimientos, además a su lado sería capaz de recorrer el inframundo.

Al terminar mis labores era hora de comenzar a vestirme adecuadamente para aquella presentación, en mi vida había asistido a un evento así y no tenía planeado lo que llevaría pero, como era de esperarse en mí, un vestido rojo algo corto, sin tirantes y con la espalda descubierta sería la elección correcta. Con anterioridad había sido nombrada por Usagi y las chicas como "elegante" y por una noche decidí creerlo.

Al llegar vi el hermoso nombre "Centro Artístico Nippon" lleno de una luz blanca en la fachada del imponente edificio, un enorme letrero anunciando a "Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru y Artista invitada" ¿Ehmmm? Pensé… que extraño que no coloquen su nombre.

Cerca de la entrada no podía evitar escuchar también los comentarios de la gente acerca del arte tan exquisito que expondrían, acompañado de las conmovedoras melodías de mis queridas amigas y toda la opinión pública que las rodeaba.

Gracias a mi abrigo me sentía protegida del frio que se esparcía en los alrededores, sin duda nevaría lo cual no era sorpresivo para la época del año; sería hermoso para un espectáculo, para caminar o sólo para divertirse, ¡una pelea de bolas de nieve! Y tener como pareja a la mejor lanzadora de todo Japón, sonaba bastante bien… aunque esa no fuera del todo una idea mía.

-¡Rei-chan!- Escuché entre el ruido de la multitud y el silencio de mis pensamientos. Al mirar se encontraban todos mis amigos, Mako-chan, Ami, Usagi y Mamoru-san.

-Hola chicos, buenas noches.

-Hola Rei, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?- comento Usagi

-No, acabo de llegar ¿y las demás?

-Se encuentran dentro, pero te buscamos para que nos sentáramos en la misma mesa, Haruka y Michiru comenzarán pronto.

-¡Esta bien! Vayamos rápido.

Al entrar la cantidad de personas había aumentado considerablemente, incluso cerca de nuestros asientos habían más, pero nadie a quién realmente quisiera ver.

De camino pude notar las piezas de la exhibición, pinturas bellas, el tema era notorio ya que, todos eran paisajes que retrataban la naturaleza y aquellos fenómenos que pasaban inadvertidos por los seres humanos.

En nuestra mesa se encontraban Setsuna, Hotaru, Motoki y Unazuki quienes me recibieron con una calurosa bienvenida, durante el epilogo pude observar con mayor detenimiento la joya arquitectónica que era ese museo, lo redondeado de su estructura hacía posible notar que la acústica sería maravillosa, un traga luz dejaba ver el cielo nocturno y al bajar la mirada podía ver pinturas de una artista que decoraban todo a su alrededor, pero a diferencia de las otras éstas parecían un sueño, sueños que se desarrollaban en el mar, fantasías únicas, que no eran idénticas unas a las otras, pero guardaban el mismo aire y estilo; no tenía duda alguna de quién había realizado esas obras.

Al recordar que no me encontraba sola y había sido muy descortés con mis amigas me atreví a preguntar casi con un aire de " _sin importancia"_ a Usagi por cierta chica ausente que se "suponía" estaría ahí.

-Bueno, yo también la esperaba, pero me dijo Haruka que tenía un compromiso y que se nos uniría después.

-¿Haruka? Y ¿por qué sabe ella de los compromisos de Mina?- Dije tratando de lucir calmada, aunque mis celos me traicionaron en un instante.

-¡Tranquila Rei! – Me comento sonriendo – La verdad es que tampoco sé porque, pero confió en Haruka así como en Darien, de la misma forma en la que tú deberías confiar en ella.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nada Rei – me contesto con una pícara sonrisa.

Al ver a las chicas todas lucían muy bien, llenas de felicidad… más una pequeña de coletas a izquierda mía, quién tenía un brillo diferente, su sonrisa era traviesa y parecía guardar un secreto, en su mirada habitaba una calidez con un grado más de profundidad que antes ¿Sería acaso su belleza nupcial? o ¿quizás un rasgo del futuro? Nuestro futuro no tan distante.

-Damas y Caballeros nos complace tenerlos esta noche aquí como parte de la exposición "Terra Nova de Tokio para el mundo" como invitados especiales demos la bienvenida a Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh.

Un gran estruendo de aplausos se hizo presente no me sorprendía dada toda la fama que ambas tenían. Al entrar lucían con tanta confianza que te sentías capaz de todo, poco a poco cada pieza que tocaban era más perfecta que la anterior.

Al avanzar la noche, el ambiente junto con el evento eran maravillosos, excepto por cierta chica impuntual quién no aparecía por ningún sitio cuando de repente…

-Muchas gracias a todos- decía Haruka – Como saben, este evento tan especial sólo se vivirá una vez aquí en Tokio antes de recorrer 23 países en una gira mundial, es por eso que hoy contamos con la fortuna de compartir el escenario con una gran interprete, la Señorita Minako Aino.

-¿Quién? – Pronuncié lo más alto que mis cuerdas vocales me lo permitieron.

✿˙·٠•●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•٠·˙✿

¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? ¿Les gusto?

 **¡Hola!** **mis queridos lectores, como saben tardo mucho en actualizar, pero quiero agradecer su consideración y apoyo a mi querido "Fuego de Amor" que es una historia que comencé.. Siendo una persona y que ahora la terminaré siendo quién soy realmente. XD**

 **Bueno, espero que les agrade este capítulo y como vemos la bella Sailor Mars siente algo muy fuerte por ya saben quién… jajaja después veremos qué pasa… que tengo algo planeado para el próximo capítulo o el siguiente, a ver que le espera a Rei ****

 **También los invito a ver mi nuevo OVA. 1 de "Fuego de Amor" que se encuentra en mis historias, es un OneShoot y hace referencia a una escena de Mina y Haruka en capítulos anteriores, igualmente sí gustan dejar ahí su Review, pues se los agradeceré… bastantito.**

 **Y sí… la historia continua! Con más…**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo para mi bebé fic. Los quiero Mucho**

Nos vemos en la próxima lectura! Bye!

• .¸¸.• ¯`•.AGRADECIMIENTOS BONITOS .•´´¯•.¸¸.•

 **Isa95:** Gracias! Y sí pues la historia continua con un más… y un final muy lindo, espero te agrade mucho. Saludos

 **HomuraAkemi1000** **:** Qué gusto! Sailor Moon es y siempre será mi Anime favorito y me alegra saber que sea el primer Fic que lees, trataré de no decepcionarte. ;) Gracias por tu apoyo!

 **Ayel Zind:** ¡Tus comentarios me encantan! Y pues trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo con las personalidades de cada uno de nuestros personajes, agradezco tu apoyo y espero seguir contando con él. Además una noticia! Termino de actualizar mi página personal, (el link está en mi biografía) para que la conozcas y te des vuelta y podamos chismear por ahí.. jajaja Saludos Linda ;)


	9. Chapter 9 Que el futuro nos alcance

• .¸¸.•"Fuego de Amor"• .¸¸.•

"Que el futuro nos alcance"

Capítulo 9

Por: Lizzie Love M.V.A-GLS

-¿Quién? – Pronuncié lo más alto que mis cuerdas vocales me lo permitieron. No pude evitar decirlo de esa forma, pero gracias a los aplausos pareció que no había sido escuchada.

Ahí estaba ella, saliendo desde un costado del escenario, usando un hermoso vestido naranja con tirantes que tocaban y rodeaban la blanca piel de su cuello. Moviendo con su habitual y despampanante caminar el vuelo tan pequeño que dejaba ver sus largas y bellas piernas; sonrojada por la cantidad de aplausos que recibía.

-Buenas noches a todos, estoy muy halagada de poder estar esta noche con ustedes y por permitirme interpretar algunas canciones dedicadas a este maravilloso evento- Parecía tan respetable, sin duda su escandalosa personalidad se había ido, pero dejando en su lugar a una verdadera estrella.

-Luce muy bien ¿cierto?- Decía Motoki desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Tienes razón- contestaba Ami- Ahora comprendo porque no llego con nosotros.

-Debió prepararse mucho, pero no me cabe duda de que siente maravillada por el escenario, no lo hará mal- Terminaba Mako-chan.

No pude percatarme del momento exacto en el cual la conversación de nuestra mesa parecía un poco más seria que al inicio, mi completa atención se encontraba clavada en otro lugar.

-Cierto que no podemos olvidar otras responsabilidades ¿o sí?- Comentaba Setsuna en un tono serio de un momento a otro.

-Chicos ¿me disculpan por favor? – Interrumpió brevemente Usagi, quién al terminar esas palabras se levantó con gran velocidad para salir en dirección a uno de los balcones.

-¿Qué le sucedió? –Pregunté un poco alterada.

-No es nada Rei- contesto Mamoru de manera tranquila – Usako sólo necesitaba aire fresco.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Aún sigue enferma?

-¿Enferma? ¿De qué hablan? – Cuestionaba Ami.

-Usako ha tenido malestares, pero todos son por causa de la boda, ella misma lo sabe, dice que son sus nervios- Contesto su prometido.

-Será mejor que vayamos a verla- Decía Unazuki mientras llevaba a Motoki con ella.

-Chicas, ella está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, confíen por favor.

-De acuerdo Mamoru, comprendemos, quizás sea bueno que también vayas a su lado, así podrás cerciorarte de que se encuentre en buenas condiciones para regresar.

Al retirarse nuestro amigo, Mako-chan no dudo en retomar la conversación que previamente se había dado, pues fue justamente Setsuna quién había insistido para que Mamoru se fuera también, algo debía decirnos, pero sin su presencia.

-¿De qué responsabilidades hablabas Setsuna?- Comento seria la castaña.

-De las que tenemos como Sailors Scouts y guardianas de la Princesa.

-Pero eso siempre lo hemos sabido –Contesto Ami- ¿Acaso hay algo que debamos saber?

-¿Hay un nuevo enemigo?- Le pregunté.

-No lo hay- Respondió Hotaru que hasta ese momento sólo se había mantenido a la raya de nuestra conversación, como siempre segura de sus palabras y con una mirada fría –Ustedes mismas lo saben ¿cierto?, lo presienten.

-¿Sentirlo? con exactitud ¿A qué te refieres?

-El último concierto que darán Haruka y Michiru será mañana en la tarde – Afirmo Setsuna – Y eso se debe a que ambas anunciaron que deseaban un tiempo vacacional, tiempo para estar con su familia.

-¿Familia?- pregunté.

-Desde nuestra última batalla ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que todo nuestro destino avance como debe, para que el futuro nos alcance.

La tensión ante sus declaraciones podía sentirse cada vez más grande, sin duda era verdad todas en algún momento nos habíamos percatado de algo, algo que no lográbamos explicar, pero estaba presente.

-Todas ustedes han tenido la oportunidad de tener una vida sin contratiempos, en los dos pasados años fueron desarrollándose en los campos que más les simpatizaban, pero algo no se siente bien ¿verdad?

Sus palabras resonaron en mí, como una alerta y prontamente lo entendí. Ellas tenían razón y al mismo tiempo, no.

-La Princesa y el Príncipe están listos para asumir el trono que tanto les había pertenecido y nosotras estaremos presentes cuando eso suceda, para estar a su lado, para retomar nuestras vidas como Sailors Scouts.

Durante unos segundos el silencio se hizo presente, Ami y Mako tenían un rostro lleno de sorpresa, mientras que por otra parte eran Setsuna y Hotaru las que esperaban una respuesta. ¿Yo? No sabía que decir, claro esperaba el futuro, pero verlo tan cerca, tan real me hacía sentir un poco de miedo hasta que…

… _La luz eres tú, la luz de mi vida, me alegra saber que pase lo que pase nuestros corazones seguirán eternamente entrelazados…_

Mi devoción por Usagi era muy grande, mi lealtad siempre le pertenecería a ella, pero al escuchar ese hermoso canto me permití ser egoísta por un instante y darme cuenta que a quién quería a mi lado, con quién me parecía perfecto estar siempre, con quién mi futuro "conocido" se transformaba en incierto y todo eso era con ella, después no me atreví a cambiar de opinión y siendo sincera, no creo hacerlo nunca.

-Es verdad. – Repliqué- Es nuestra misión como Sailors Scouts, proteger a la Princesa y salvaguardar la vida en la tierra junto a sus habitantes.

-Rei-chan… -Comento Ami sorprendida por mi respuesta tan claridosa.

-¿Acaso no esperamos esto con ansias? ¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para seguir con nuestro deber!

-¡Sí!

-Serviremos a Usagi y estamos listas para nuestro futuro- Se escuchaban Ami y Mako con emotividad en sus palabras.

Pude ver a Setsuna y a Hotaru con autenticidad en su sonrisa, una llena de esperanza, estábamos listas para lo que fuera y juntas nada nos vencería.

-Bien, supongo que ya no hay dudas todas estamos de acuerdo – Afirmaba Setsuna.

-¿Todas?- pregunté – quieres decir que… ¿Hablaste con ella? Mientras giraba mi rostro hacía mi destello.

-Así es, ella ha ido a nuestra casa para practicar, ahí tuvimos la oportunidad de charlar al respecto, debo decir que acepto al igual que ustedes, Minako estaba tan segura de sí misma y de ustedes que dijo que todas tendrían su misma respuesta y claramente así fue.

-Entiendo- Dije con una no tan disimulada sonrisa.

La velada avanzó mejor de lo que se esperó, todas las felicitaciones eran para Haruka, Michiru y Minako, quién resulto ser la artista "revelación" por lo que, atrajo inmediatamente la atención de productores discográficos que no dudaron ni dos veces en darle sus respectivas tarjetas esperando el llamado de vuelta de la talentosa chica, aunque ella no aseguraba nunca una respuesta.

Usagi quién un poco después de nuestra conversación se había integrado nuevamente con nosotras lucía tan bella y radiante como siempre, no parecía la misma chica llena de nervios que unas horas antes corría por aire freso. Fue así que entre música, charlas y una presentación de las obras expuestas pase una hermosa noche en compañía de mis amigas.

Un mágico baile se daba justamente entre esa pareja de "ensueño" como la calificaron algunos invitados, nadie de ellos se habrían imaginado que en unos cuantos días contraerían nupcias. Ambos tenían un resplandor muy fuerte, su aura era serena, armoniosa. Por primera vez en mi amiga note un parecido, además del físico con cierta mujer que había visto antes y esa era la Neo Reina Serenity.

Había tenido la oportunidad de bailar unas cuantas piezas junto a Mamoru y a Haruka, pero sin duda quien me sorprendió fue Motoki y su indiscutible habilidad. Pero al paso del tiempo con la única persona con quién quería al menos hablar un poco, nunca pudo acercarse a mí.

Cuando los invitados se marchaban uno a uno el Centro se preparaba para cerrar sus puertas y de ese modo, de nuestro grupo eran Setsuna y Hotaru las que se despedían "Hay mucho trabajo que hacer" comentaban –Dejaremos todo listo para la boda de los Príncipes- aseguraba Horatu lo que inmediatamente provocaba el sonrojo de los nombrados, unos minutos después de marcharse creí que era tiempo de retirarme también hasta que escuche la voz de cierta chica rubia que gritaba con desesperación.

-¡Déjenme Ya les dije que estoy bien!-

* * *

 **Ohhh! Jajaja y después de mucho tiempo me digno a reaparecer por aquí XD**

 **¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te gusto este nuevo Cap?**

 **Creo que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos (junto con el siguiente) Ya que, habla sobre la determinación de Rei y sus sentimientos***

 **Ya estamos a punto de terminar "Fuego de Amor" :,( Lo sé... es muy trágico y también sé que empecé este Fic de una forma algo mala (es el primero que escribo) pero la verdad me llevo cosas muy buenas del el.**

 **Aunque todo continua! Por eso los invito a leer el Ova "Cielo Nocturno" y de nueva cuenta también invito a leer "Las dos caras del espejo" que apenas se ve una introducción, pero espero los cautive... XD**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo para mi bebé fic. Los quiero Mucho**

Nos vemos en la próxima lectura! Bye!

• .¸¸.• ¯`•.AGRADECIMIENTOS BONITOS .•´´¯•.¸¸.•

 **Kritsuki:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu Review! Espero la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y no dejes de seguirla y compartirla, me hace feliz leer las opiniones de los demás, de igual forma espero leerte más y que sientas un poquillo de realismo en los personajes es aún mejor Te invito a leer el Ova. :D ¡Saludos!

 **Kim Guest:** Jajaja ¡muchas gracias! Ojalá sigas la historia y sigas mandando tus reviews, espero te des una vuelta por mis demás historias. ¡Saludos!


End file.
